Pembalasan
by AoryutochanZ
Summary: Rat M 21 , S!Hisahide - U!Ieyasu - U!Mitsunari ( penuh S** - Kekerasan - Angst ) Sikap unik Mitsunari, menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi Matsunaga. Tetapi kedekatan Mitsunari dengan Ieyasu membuat iri! Rasa iri yang berubah menjadi ingin memiliki, membuat Matsunaga merencakan sesuatu. Apakah rencana ini akan membuat Mitsunari berpaling kepadanya?


**Pembalasan**

 **Character By Capcom**

 **Character : U!TokugawaIeyasu - U!IshidaMitsunari - S!MatsunagaHisahide**

 **Rat : M+ ( r21++ )**

 **Song : Requiem - Amnesia**

 **N/A :**

 **Pertama-tama, maaf untuk seluruh fans Matsunaga Hisahide X3 - peace -**

 **Cerita ini Full Violence - Angst & terinspirasi dari IdolHarassment. Singkat kata, penuh dengan S*x - Kekerasan ( Violence - Angst ). Sekali lagi, jika tidak terbiasa dengan kekerasan dan full S*x, disarankan untuk segera meng-click tombol ' X ' di ujung tab kalian. **

**Maaf juga jika terjadi kesalahan dalam tulisan.**

 **~~~ pov Ishida Mitsunari ~~~**

Langit malam yang begitu gelap tanpa adanya penghias langit, terasa sangat dingin hingga menusuk tulang. Hujan terus turun menandakan bahwa musim kemarau mulai berganti. Walau demikian, kehangatan tetap terasa berkat seorang yang kukasihi berada di sisiku. Tidak ada kata-kata manis yang dapat aku katakan, namun aku berjanji kepada diriku…

 _Untuk dirinya, aku rela mengorbankan diriku._

Setelah merapikan berkas-berkas, dengan segera aku merapikan seluruh isi tas dan segera bergegas menuju pintu keluar kantor. Hari ini aku berjanji dengan sahabat sekaligus partner untuk makan malam bersama.

Tokugawa Ieyasu.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Aku mengambil telepon genggam dari dalam tas, lalu menekan salah satu menu untuk menghubungi dirinya. Namun, tidak ada balasan sama sekali! "Mengapa teleponnya mati?! Apa dia dalam perjalanan? Atau lowbat?! Ieyasu! Awas saja kalau sampai lowbat!" gerutuku karena sebelum dia berangkat kerja, aku sudah mengingatkan dirinya untuk mengisi baterai teleponnya terlebih dahulu. Namun, yang dia katakan adalah…

"Tenang saja, Mitsunari. Handphoneku tidak secanggih dirimu, jadi baterainya lebih hemat dan masih kuat hingga besok. Tidak perlu khawatir, Mitsunari…"

Perjalanan dari kantor hingga stasiun utama hanya membutuhkan waktu 20 menit dengan berjalan kaki. Kutatap sekelilingku dan kusadari warna langit yang tidak bersahabat! "Cepatlah datang, Ieyasu! Aku tidak ingin basah-basahan di dalam kedai!"

Ditengah gerutuanku, kusadari tubuh seseorang yang sangat aku kenal. Kucoba memperhatikan tubuh tersebut dan diriku semakin yakin untuk segera beranjak dari tempatku berdiri. Seseorang yang tidak ingin aku temui dengan apapun alasannya.

Sayangnya… aku terlambat untuk bertindak.

"Yo, Ishida!," ucap orang tersebut seiring terus berjalan mendekatiku. "Baru pulangkah?"

Tanpa memandang malu, kutatap sinis dirinya dengan melihat dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki dan kembali menatap ke wajahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Matsunaga!," jawabku ketus dan membalikan wajahku sebagai tanda bahwa aku tidak ingin berbicara lebih dengan dirinya.

' _Ieyasu! Cepatlah datang!'_

"Ishida, bagaimana kalau kamu pulang bersama denganku? Mobilku tidak jauh dari sini dan akan lebih cepat jika aku antar, bukan?"

"Tidak! Aku ingin naik kendaraan umum saja! Lagipula apa urusanmu aku ingin pulang atau tidak?!"

Matsunaga tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. "Bukankah aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa aku tertarik dengan dirimu?"

Aku menghela nafas dan kembali menaikkan nada diriku. "...dan aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa aku tidak tertarik!"

' _Ieyasu! Jika kamu tidak datang sekarang, akan aku bunuh kamu!'_

Matsunaga terus mendekati dan mengajak diriku untuk mengikutinya. Tentu saja aku tolak mentah-mentah, hingga…

"Aku tahu, kamu sedang menunggu Tokugawa, bukan? Dia tidak akan datang, Ishida."

Tubuhku terkejut mendengar nama yang tidak asing di telingaku. "A-apa maksudmu?"

Matsunaga mengeluarkan handphone genggamnya dan mendadak menarik tanganku ke salah satu sudut. "DIA yang sedang kamu tunggu-tunggu, bukan?"

Kedua mataku terbuka lebar pada foto yang dia tunjukan. Foto Ieyasu yang penuh luka dengan kedua tangannya terikat keatas dan seorang laki-laki berdiri disisi kirinya. Mulutku terbuka lebar namun tidak ada sepatah kata yang dapat aku ucapkan selain, "APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN!"

Matsunaga kembali tersenyum. "Jika kamu ingin bertemu dengan dirinya, bagaimana kalau kamu ikut denganku sekarang, Ishida Mitsunari?"

Tubuhku gemetar ketakutan tanda bahwa diriku menolak dengan ajakannya. Namun pikiran serta naluriku berkata bahwa aku harus melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri keadaan Ieyasu. Matsunaga terus mendesaku, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menuruti perkataannya.

Mengikutinya dari belakang, kami berjalan kesalah satu gedung yang tidak jauh dari stasiun dan memasuki sebuah lapangan parkir yang cukup luas. Mobil sport berwarna hitam dengan list berwarna putih menjadi warna khasnya. Kuberjalan mendekati mobilnya seiring Matsunaga membuka pintu supir, mendadak seseorang melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh serta leherku.

Spontan akupun memberontak. "MATSUNAGA! Apa maksudmu ini!"

Matsunaga berjalan mendekatiku dan menyentuh wajahku dengan tangan dinginnya. "Bukankah kamu ingin bertemu dengan Tokugawa, Ishida? Jadilah anak baik dan turuti kata-kataku. Bagaimana?"

"MATSUNAGA!"

"Jadilah anak baik dan kujamin Tokugawa akan baik-baik saja, Mitsunari"

Tanpa kusadari, orang yang dibelakangku sudah mengunci kedua tanganku ke arah belakang dengan sebuah borgol. Memaksa tubuhku menempas ke tubuh mobil dan dengan segera melingkarkan sebuah kain pada mulutku. Setelah semuanya siap, akupun dipaksa masuk menuju kursi penumpang dengan Matsunaga yang sudah duduk rapi di bagian dalam.

"Ishida... atau lebih baik aku memanggilmu Mitsunari?," Tubuhku yang bertumpu pada disisi kiri dan menghadap bangku penumpang, yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah menghadapkan wajahku ke bawah. "Kamu begitu menarik dan menawan. Andai dulu kamu menurut dengan kata-kataku, kejadian hari ini tidak akan terjadi, Mitsunari."

Matsunaga terus menyentuh wajahku dan berkata-kata manis. Hanya tatapan sinis dan geram yang dapat kuberikan sebagai rasa kesal dan marah kepadanya. Ingin rasanya aku mengatakan kata-kata kasar serta memukulnya dengan sepenuh tenaga yang kupunya.

Entah berapa lama perjalanan kami menuju tempat Matsunaga. Tanpa melihat arah perjalanan, kusadari perjalanan ini menuju suatu tempat yang cukup terpencil. Semakin roda berputar, bangunan tinggi serta tiang lampu jalan semakin tidak terlihat dan berganti menjadi pepohonan tinggi. Kusadari bahwa tempat tujuan Matsunaga berada disuatu tempat yang besar kemungkinan sulit dijangkau.

Pepohonan yang menghiasi jalan menjadi gelap dan tidak lama kemudian mobil yang kami gunakan berhenti. Sepertinya kami sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Dugaan dan tebakanku menjadi nyata yang ditandakan dengan dibukanya pintu mobil dan salah satu anak buah Matsugana menarikku keluar dengan kasar.

Sebuah bangunan besar dan di penuhi dengan beberapa kardus dan kotak besi berukuran besar. Sepertinya ini gudang penyimpanan perusahaan yang dimilikinya. Bersama dengan Matsunaga, kami melewati salah satu pintu dan ternyata dekorasi didalamnya tidak kalah misterius seperti yang aku lihat sebelumnya.

Pintu berwarna hitam ini menuju sebuah lorong panjang dengan berbagai banyak pintu yang diberi beberapa nomor. Entah apa maksud tujuannya, namun kurasakan bulu kudukku memberikan tanda bahaya. Semakin kulangkahkan kakiku ke depan, tubuku semakin terasa dingin dan pikiranku menjadi kacau.

Di tengah kekacauan pikiranku, akhirnya kami berhenti di salah satu pintu yang ukurannya lebih besar dari pada pintu-pintu sebelumnya. Matsunaga memberikan kode kepada pria yang menggiringku untuk melepaskan borgol serta penutup mulutku, lalu memberikan hormat sebelum meninggalkan kami.

Matsunaga membuka pintu hitam tersebut dan ternyata pintu ini tersambung pada sebuah ruang kerja yang cukup besar dan luas. Berkat dekorasi minimalis, ruang pertemuan yang dipenuhi dengan sofa tebal menjadi terlihat manis dan elegan.

"Matsunaga?! Dimana Ieyasu?!," geramku ketika Matsunaga menggiringku untuk semakin dalam memasuki ruang kerjanya.

Matsunaga tertawa kecil. "Tidak perlu khawatir, Mitsunari. Sebentar lagi kamu akan bertemu dengan dirinya. Namun…"

Tiba-tiba saja Matsunaga melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuhku dari belakang dan kurasakan sentuhan bibir dinginnya pada leherku. "He-hentikan, Matsunaga! Le-lepaskan!"

"Mitsunari…"

Matsunaga semakin mempererat pelukannya seiring kucoba untuk melepaskan diriku dari pelukannya. "Mitsunari…" bisik Matsunaga di telingaku yang cukup membuat tubuhku semakin merinding. "...jangan melawan dan ikuti kata-kataku…"

"Tidak! Lepaskan, Matsunaga!"

Matsunaga mendorongku ke salah satu sofa dan mengunci pergerakanku. Tubuhku yang berukuran lebih kecil dari dirinya menjadi kelebihan baginya. Tanpa mengalami kesulitan, dirinya mengunci tubuhku dengan posisi perutku diantara kedua kakinya, lalu salah satu tangannya mengunci kedua tanganku yang dia silangkan diatas kepalaku.

Tindakannya terus dia lakukan dengan menempelkan bibirnya pada leher dan wajahku. Tentu saja aku memberontak! Tetapi tangannya yang terbebas dia letakan dileherku dan menekannya semakin dalam. Tenaganya yang cukup besar membuatku semakin sulit untuk bernafas. Kadar oksigen yang berkurang membuat kepalaku menjadi berat dan penglihatanku menjadi kabur.

"...ma-matsunaga…"

Tenagaku yang semakin tidak keluar membuatku berhenti memberontak. Akupun langsung terbatuk-batuk setelah Matsunaga melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari leherku. Ditengah diriku mencoba untuk mengatur deru nafas, Matsunaga melepaskan dasi kerjanya dan mengikatnya pada kedua tanganku.

"Mitsunari...mitsunari…"

Bibir dinginnya kembali menyentuh kulit pucatku dan diriku kembali memberontak. Semakin aku berusaha memberontak, tangan dinginnya terus menekan leherku. Hingga akhirnya akupun menyerah karena rasa pusing yang begitu berat akibat kurangnya kadar oksigen pada tubuhku.

Kemeja biruku dibuka dengan paksa sehingga hampir seluruh kancing pada kemejaku lepas dan terhempas ke lantai. Tubuhku terhentak setiap kali wajah, bibir dan tangan dinginnya menyentuh kulitku. Kurasakan wajahku mulai basah karena air mataku. Rasa sedih dan kesal yang bercampur menjadi satu.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Mitsunari. Aku berjanji akan melakukannya dengan lembut. Jadi, jangan takut…"

"Hentikan, Matsunaga…!," seruku ditengah dirinya mulai menyentuh dadaku. "Ji-jika kamu memang menyukaiku, hentikan ini se-semua!"

Matsunaga menghentikan tindakannya, mengarahkan wajahku sehingga kedua mataku tertunju kepadanya. "Tidak, Mitsunari. Justru inilah bukti bahwa aku benar-benar menyukaimu…"

Dalam hitungan detik, kain panjang berwarna hitam yang menutup kulitku dilepaskan dengan mudah. Desahan dan teriakan kecil keluar dari mulutku, ketika tangan dinginnya mulai menyentuh bagian bawah tubuhku yang masih tertutup kain berwarna putih.

"Ma-matsunaga… he-hentikan…"

Gerakan tangannya semakin dia percepat hingga kurasakan sensasi pada tubuhku mulai berubah. Detak jantung dan deru nafasku semakin tidak beraturan. Rasa sakit yang tertahan serta perasaan takut menjadi satu. Kugerakan kedua kakiku yang berada dibawah tubuhnya untuk melepaskan tangannya dari tubuhku namun semuanya kembali sia-sia. Semakin diriku berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, genggaman dan gerakan tangannya semakin cepat.

Menghilangkan rasa ego dan sifat kerasku, mulutku mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sangat jarang kukatakan termasuk kepada Ieyasu. "Ku-kumohon… ku-kumohon Ma-matsunaga… le-lepaskan… He-hentikan!," ucapku terbatah-batah.

"Benarkah, Mitsunari?," Matsunaga mempererat genggamannya. "Sepertinya perkataan dan ' _disini'_ tidak sama, Mitsunari…"

Aku menggeleng cepat sebagai jawaban singkat. "Kumohon, Matsunaga. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku… kumohon… kumohon!"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Matsunaga selain dirinya yang kembali menciumku dan dalam beberapa saat kurasakan sensasi tubuhku yang semakin tidak tertahankan. Kurasakan sesuatu mengalir deras seiring tubuhku terhentak. Setelah cairan tubuhku keluar, tubuhku serta nafasku terasa lemas.

Sedangkan Matsunaga terlihat senang dan bangga dengan tindakannya ini.

"Mitsunari, aku sudah berjanji akan tidak akan menyakitimu, bukan?," Matsunaga melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya termasuk kain yang paling tipis. "Aku tahu bahwa dirimu sangat menyayangi Tokugawa. Oleh karena itu…"

Matsunaga bangun dari posisi duduknya, berjalan menuju salah satu sudut dan menekan sesuatu di tembok coklatnya. Tiba-tiba saja seorang pria memasuki ruangan dengan…

"I-ieyasu!" teriakku lemah ketika kedua mataku tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada dihadapanku.

Pria tersebut membopong Ieyasu yang pingsan. Tubuh besarnya penuh dengan luka dan lebam berwarna keungu-unguan. Kedua tangannya diikat kebelakang serta kedua kakinya diikat menjadi satu. Pria tersebut meletakan Ieyasu duduk di sofa yang masih kosong. Setelah pekerjaannya selesai, pria tersebut keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Ieyasu! Ieyasu!"

Aku kumpulkan sisa tenagaku untuk bangun dan mendekati dirinya. Namun aku kembali kalah cepat! Matsunaga langsung menarik pinggangku sehingga akupun duduk dipangkuannya.

"Mitsunari, aku menepati janjiku, bukan? Tokugawa aku biarkan hidup. Kamu senang?"

"Matsunaga! Lepaskan aku sekarang!"

"Pssstt!," ucap Matsunaga dengan tenang. "Mitsunari, apa kamu sadar dengan keadaan dirimu sekarang? Lihat keadaan dirimu. Apa yang akan Tokugawa katakan jika melihatmu dalam keadaan begini. Apa kamu berniat untuk menunjukannya pada Tokugawa?"

Matsunaga kembali menyentuh tubuhku dan kini tangannya kembali menyentuh tubuhku bagian bawah. "Ma-matsunaga! He-hentikan!"

"Kecilkan suaramu, Mitsunari. Tidak apa jika kamu ingin membangunkan Tokugawa dan melihatmu seperti ini. Aku ikut penasaran dengan reaksi dirinya. Bagaimana, Mitsunari?"

Benar dengan yang dikatakan Matsunaga. Aku tidak ada kekuatan untuk menatap dirinya jika dia melihat diriku seperti ini. Melihat diriku yang terjebak dalam keadaan seperti ini, tubuhku terasa kotor dan ingin segera mengunci diriku didalam sebuah gua yang tidak terjangkau oleh siapapun.

"Ma-matsunaga…," panggilku di tengah desahan yang keluar dari mulutku. "A-aku mohon… he-hentikan…"

"Tidak, Mitsunari. Aku sudah memberikan apa yang kamu mau, dan kini giliranku mendapatkan apa yang aku mau."

Matsunaga semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya. Sensasi pada tubuhku semakin sulit untuk ditahan. Kututup mulutku rapat-rapat berusaha menahan suara desahan yang semakin tidak tertahankan. Dalam hitungan detik, cairan tubuhku kembali keluar deras dan tubuhku kembali terhempas ke sofa.

"Ieyasu…," ucapku perlahan disaat kucoba mengatur deru nafasku dan air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua sudut mataku.

Matsunaga bangkit dari posisinya dan menghadapkan sebuah botol kepadaku. "Mitsunari, aku ingin memberikan pilihan kepadamu," Dibukanya tutup botol kaca yang berwarna gelap itu. "Kamu minum ini dan Ieyasu akan bebas. Atau… Ieyasu yang meminum ini dan kamu aku bebaskan…"

"A-apa itu?"

"Obat, Mitsunari. Setelah meminumnya, maka dirimu bukanlah milikmu lagi, termasuk Tokugawa. Bagaimana, Mitsunari? Apa pilihanmu? Jika kamu membiarkan dia meminum ini, maka dirimu akan aku bebaskan. Namun jika kamu yang meminumnya, maka dirinya akan aku bebaskan…"

' _Ieyasu akan terbebas dari Matsunaga? Benarkah? Walau aku masih kurang menangkap alasan ketertarikan dirinya kepada diriku, namun melihat Ieyasu yang penuh luka karena diriku… aku tidak dapat membiarkan begitu saja! Ieyasu pernah mengorbankan dirinya bahkan hampir melepaskan nyawanya untuk diriku. Dan kini terjadi kembali…'_

Tanpa berfikir lebih jauh, akupun memutuskan untuk, "... a-aku akan meminumnya, Matsunaga." Matsunaga terdiam menatapku, mencoba kembali memastikan jawaban pilihanku kepadanya. "Aku akan meminumnya, Matsunaga! Jadi, lepaskan Ieyasu sekarang!"

"Benarkah demikian, Mitsunari?," aku mengangguk dan mengucapkan kembali pilihanku. "Baiklah jika itu pilihanmu, Mitsunari."

Matsunaga mengambil botol tersebut dan membantuku untuk meminum cairan yang terasa pahit itu. "Aku sudah meminumnya dan sekarang lepaskan Ieya-"

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhku terasa lemah dan panas. Kucoba untuk bangun dari posisi tidurku namun sia-sia. Semakin banyak aku bergerak, tubuhku semakin terasa tidak nyaman. Mendadak seluruh kulitku menjadi sangat sensitif dengan berbagai macam sentuhan, termasuk menyentuh kulit pelindung sofa.

' _A-ada apa ini? Jangan-jangan…'_

Matsunaga menarik tanganku dan memposisikan diriku kembali duduk di pangkuannya. Namun kini arah tubuhku tertuju kepadanya. Tubuhku didekatkan pada dirinya dan kurasakan salah satu tangannya mulai kembali menyentuh tubuhku bagian belakang, sedangkan tangan satunya dia lingkarkan pada pinggangku.

"Mitsunari," bisik Matsunaga pada telingaku. Tubuhku terhentak setiap kali Matsunaga menghembuskan nafasnya pada telinga serta leherku. Kulitku yang menjadi lebih sensitif membuat diriku tidak dapat mengendalikan suara dan sensasi didalam tubuhku.

Kedua tanganku melingkar pada lehernya seiring kurasakan posisi tubuhku dibuat lebih rendah, dengan jarak kedua kakinya yang semakin dia lebarkan. Perlahan sesuatu yang terasa basah menyentuh kulitku dan mendadak kurasakan sesuatu memasuki tubuhku.

"Ma-matsu...naga!" Kusandarkan kepalaku pada lehernya untuk menahan sensasi dan suara desahanku. "Ku-kumohon hentikan…" bisikku dengan lemah.

"Ada apa, Mitsunari? Ini hanya salah satu jariku yang masuk. _Relax…_ "

"He-hentikan...Matsunaga, dan lepaskan Ieyasu..." bisikku.

"Kamu begitu polos dan baik, Mitsunari. Apa kamu masih percaya kalau diriku akan melepaskan kalian begitu saja?"

"Tapi kamu sudah berjanji, Matsunaga! Janji tetaplah janji! Lepaskan Ieyasu sekarang!"

Matsunaga menghiraukan permintaanku dan berbalik menempelkan bibirnya padaku. Lidah kami saling sentuhan dan kurasakan lidahnya menyentuh rongga mulutku. Ciuman serta genggamanku semakin erat seiring dirinya menggerakan jarinya semakin cepat. Tubuhku yang tidak dapat kukendalikan, kuberikan jarang pada bibir kami dan kututup mulutku dengan menggigit lengan tangan kananku.

' _Kumohon Ieyasu… kau jangan terbangun…'_

Sensasi semakin terasa ketika jari serta tangannya menguasai tubuhku. Tubuhku memberontak namun diriku tidak dapat lari kemanapun. Setiap kali jarinya dia masukan semakin dalam, tubuhku terkejut dan aku hanya dapat menggigit lenganku hingga cairan merah menempel pada sudut mulutku.

"Mitsunari, jangan sakiti tubuhmu. Dirimu begitu berharga dan aku tidak ingin kamu merusaknya…"

Matsunaga membopongku dan kini posisiku semakin sulit! Dirinya memposisikan tubuhku menghadap ke sofa dengan Ieyasu yang berada di sampingku!

' _Mu-mustahil! Ke-kenapa…'_

"Mitsunari, aku mengerti sekali jika kamu ingin melihat Tokugawa lebih dekat, bukan? Jika melihatku membuatmu tersiksa, bagaimana kalau melakukan _ini_ dengan melihat kekasihmu, Tokugawa?"

Aku menggeleng. "Ti-tidak. Kamu salah, Matsunaga! A-aku..."

Matsunaga menarikku dan memposisikan wajahku kebagian bawah tubuhnya. Memaksaku untuk memenuhi mulutku dengan miliknya. Kedua tangannya diletakan pada kepalaku hingga kurasakan wajahku bertabrakan dengan tubuhnya. Gerakan tangannya semakin cepat hingga diriku tenggorokanku tersedak dan sulit bernafas. Kupukul berkali-kali kakinya karena diriku yang sulit bernafas namun Matsunaga tidak memperdulikan. Setelah mencapai kecepatan yang cukup cepat, tiba-tiba saja gerakan tangannya dia hentikan dan cairan tubuhnya memenuhi mulutku. Mau tidak mau akupun harus meminumnya dengan tersedak-sedak.

"Kerja yang bagus, Mitsunari…" ucapnya tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari kepalaku.

Belum sempat mengambil nafas, Matsunaga kembali menggerakan kepalaku dengan cepat. Sekali lagi diriku tidak dapat bernafas dan dengan tenaga yang tersisa kucoba untuk mendorong tubuhnya dengan kedua tanganku. Semua usahaku menjadi sia-sia karena tidak ada hasil dari seluruh tindakanku, hingga dalam hitungan menit cairan tubuhnya kembali keluar untuk kedua kalinya.

"Su-sudah selesai, bukan?," keluhku lemas dan berharap semuanya akan segera berakhir.

Matsunaga menarik tubuhku, memposisikan tubuhku menghadap sofa namun kali ini wajahku dihadapkan dengan Ieyasu.

' _Dengan jarak seperti ini, mustahil aku dapat menahan suaraku! Kumohon, Ieyasu… Jangan bangun! Jangan bangun!'_

Cairan dingin menyentuh dan mengalir pada punggung hingga kedua kakiku. Matsunaga kembali tersenyum dan tertawa perlahan ketika mengambil sesuatu dari meja dan sebuah benda besi dingin memasuki tubuhku.

"A-apa yang kamu lakukan!," bisikku.

"Mitsunari…," Matsunaga mendekatkan mulutnya pada telingaku. "Kamu pintar sekali menahan suaramu, padahal aku suka dengan suaramu…"

"Tentu saja! Tidak mungkin aku-"

"-oleh karena itu, biarkan aku mendengar dan melihatmu seperti ini lebih lama lagi."

Tubuhku kembali terhentak seiring benda yang didalam tubuhku bergetar perlahan. Kukeratkan seluruh jari kedua tanganku pada sofa untuk menahan sensasi yang semakin menguasai tubuhku. Tidak hanya tangan, bahkan jari-jari kakiku ikut aku lingkarkan untuk menahan suaraku. Namun mendadak getaran benda tersebut semakin cepat sehingga akupun tidak dapat menahan suaraku.

"Ma-matsunaga… hentikan… !"

"Tidak, Mitsunari…"

Salah satu tangannya menyentuh bagian pribadiku, sehingga tenaga pada kakiku semakin hilang. Posisi setengah duduk sungguh tidak menguntungkan serta menyiksaku. Getaran benda tersebut bersentuhan dengan kedua kakiku dan gerakan tangan Matsunaga yang semakin cepat, membuat sensasi tubuhku tidak terkendali.

"I-ieyasu… jangan bangun… jangan buka matamu apapun yang terjadi…"

Kata-kata tersebut terus aku katakan dengan perlahan dan berulang-ulang. Berharap Ieyasu tidak akan bangun dan melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Luruskan kakimu, Mitsunari!"

Matsunaga kini memasukan jarinya hingga getaran benda tersebut semakin dalam. Akupun semakin tidak dapat mengendalikan tubuhku. Deru jantung dan nafas yang saling beradu, dengan suara desahan yang terus keluar dari mulutku.

"He-hentikan… hentikan…!"

Ditengah diriku berusaha menahan dan melawan sensasi ini, tiba-tiba saja tubuh Ieyasu bergerak dan suara geraman terdengar dari mulutnya. Dalam sekejap tubuh dan nafasku membeku! Sesuatu yang tidak ingin aku lihat dan aku ketahui saat ini.

' _Kumohon Ieyasu… kembalilah tertidur… jangan buka matamu… kembalilah ke dalam mimpimu.. Kumohon.. AKU MOHON!'_

Geraman Ieyasu semakin terdengar dengan jelas keluar dari mulutnya dan perlahan air mataku kembali mengalir tanpa henti membasahi wajahku. Sebuah pemandangan yang cukup melegakan karena bukti bahwa dirinya masih baik-baik saja dan disaat bersamaan membuat hatiku menjadi sakit.

Ieyasu mendadak membuka kedua matanya, tersenyum lembut dan bergumam, "...mitsunari…"

' _Ieyasu… tolong benci aku dan bunuh diriku sekarang juga.'_

 **~~~~~~pov Tokugawa Ieyasu~~~~~~~**

Kepala terasa berat dan seluruh tubuhku sakit semua. Terakhir kalinya yang aku ingat adalah menyelesaikan pekerjaan part-time, lalu bergegas menuju stasiun kota. Tiba-tiba seorang ibu memanggil dan memintaku untuk membantunya membawa sebuah tas yang cukup berukuran besar. Kedua tangannya sudah di penuhi dengan beberapa kantong plastik dan sebuah box berukuran besar. Penjelasannya dilanjutkan dengan memberi tahu posisi mobil yang tidak jauh dari tempat kami berada. Melihatnya keadaannya, membuatku tergerak untuk segera membantunya.

Meletakkan 2 dus besar di kedua tanganku ke dalam bagasi, ibu tersebut sempat mengeluarkan dompetnya. Tanpa penjelasan, tangan kananku langsung diletakkan di atas dompet merah miliknya, tersenyum dan mengangguk perlahan. Ibu tersebut sempat bersikeras untuk membuka dompet, tetapi aku kembali menggeleng sebagai tanda penolakan. Akhirnya ibu tersebut mengerti dan pergi meninggalkanku dengan sebuah senyuman serta lambaian tangan tanda terima kasih.

Kembali pada tujuan utama, aku membalikan badan dan segera bergegas menuju stasiun kota. Mendadak seseorang menarik lengan tanganku. Spontan aku langsung menepis namun aku menyadari orang yang menarik tanganku lebih besar dan bertenaga. Memberontak atas sikap tidak sopannya, sebisa mungkin aku mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Bukan berhasil melepaskan diri, pria tersebut kembali menarik dan datang 3 orang lainnya mengelilingiku. Ketiga orang tersebut lebih tinggi dan lebih berbadan kekar. Masih dalam kebingungan, salah satu dari mereka memukul perutku dengan keras sehingga mau tidak mau akupun jatuh tersungkur. Disusul dengan 2 orang lainnya yang memukulku.

Kucoba beberapa kali untuk melawan mereka namun semua usahaku sia-sia. Ditengah ucapan mereka yang saling bercakap satu sama lain, terdengar nama ' Ishida Mitsunari ' di tengah percakapan mereka. Rasa penasaran membuatku lebih fokus dengan situasi, tetapi salah satu dari mereka yang berada dibelakangku menempelkan sebuah sapu tangan kearah mukaku.

Bau obat yang cukup manis tetapi membuat kepalaku menjadi berat dan pusing. Arah pandanganku menjadi kabur dan tubuhku tidak bertenaga sama sekali! Rasa berat pada tubuh dan kepala, membuat diriku semakin tidak berdaya. Sebelum kedua mataku tertutup rapat, kusadari bahu kedua pria tadibmenjadi tumpuan tubuhku.

Kepala terasa berat, tubuh sulit di gerakan serta arah pandangan yang begitu gelap, membuatku merasa bahwa semua ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Kucoba untuk kembali memfokuskan keadaan sekeliling, kusadari kedua tangan serta kedua kaki tidak dapat digerakkan. Beberapa kali seseorang menarik tubuhku dan di dorong pada salah satu sudut yang cukup keras.

Mungkin aku berada disalah satu sudut ruangan dengan lantai berbahan dasar semen, yang tidak dilapisi dengan keramik. Aku berkata demikian karena rasa sakit yang menusuk tulang.

Setelah beberapa saat, terdengar beberapa orang saling menyapa satu sama lain. Suara mereka begitu jauh, membuatku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Hanya tercium bau manis yang kembali membuat kepala menjadi pusing dan aku kembali tidak sadarkan diri.

" _...jangan bangun… jangan bangun, Ieyasu… tetaplah tertidur…"_

Sebuah bisikan menggelitik telinga dan membuatku mencari sumber suara tersebut. Kepala, seluruh tubuh serta tenaga yang tidak keluar, membuatku sulit untuk membuka kedua mataku.

Suara bisikan yang terus masuk dan melintas di telinga, membuat diriku semakin teguh untuk segera membuka kedua mataku. Mengumpulkan tenaga yang ada, perlahan-lahan aku membuka kedua mata hingga cahaya terang mulai menyinari seluruh arah pandang ruangan ini.

Perasaan sedih, kaget, panik dan kecewa membuat diriku ingin kembali menutup kedua mataku. Tentu saja tidak aku lakukan karena orang yang aku kasihi berada di hadapanku.

Kedua mata Mitsunari memerah, wajah tirusnya basah dengan air mata serta air liur yang keluar dari sudut mulutnya. Beberapa luka memar di sudut bibir dan pipi terlihat sangat jelas diatas kulit pucatnya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat kedua bahuku.

Kedua mata dan mulut terbuka lebar melihat tubuh Mitsunari yang tidak tertutup dengan sehelai benang apapun.

"Mi-mitsunari… ke-kenapa...," ucapku terputus-putus atas ketidak percayaan diriku dengan pemandangan di hadapanku.

"I-ieyasu! Kembali tidur, Ie-ieya-yasu!"

"A-apa yang…," mulut dan kedua mata masih terbuka lebar. Berusaha memfokuskan pikiranku dengan sekitar.

Mitsunari berteriak, menggeram dan air mata terus mengalir deras. Raut wajahnya terlihat jelas bahwa dirinya merasa tidak nyaman, dan mengalami sebuah siksaan. Menyadari situasi tersebut, kedua mataku mencari sumber yang menyakiti Mitsunari. Setelah melihat sekeliling dengan cepat, kusadari akan adanya kehadiran orang ketiga.

Matsunaga duduk dibelakang Mitsunari yang berdiri setengah menunduk.

Matsunaga duduk disebuah meja yang tingginya sejajar dengan tinggi tubuh Mitsunari. Raut alis, tatapan mata serta senyum di wajahnya terlihat dengan jelas bahwa Matsunaga sangat senang dan menikmati dengan apa yang dia lakukan saat ini.

Emosiku yang memuncak! Aku ingin segera memukul wajahnya namun tindakanku terhenti! Kedua tanganku terikat di belakang punggung, dan kedua kaki diikat dengan rantai yang cukup tebal.

Melihat Mitsunari yang terus berteriak dan mengeram, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam. "Matsunaga! Apa yang kamu lakukan! Hentikan!"

Matsunaga tidak menjawab seakan-akan aku tidak berbicara dengannya. Mitsunari yang terus berteriak dan menangis, membuat seluruh bulu kuduk berdiri. Bukan perasaan jijik, namun perasaan kesal dan hancur.

Aku kembali berteriak dengan lantang. "Matsunaga! Hentikan!"

Teriakan Mitsunari berhenti, Matsunaga memiringkan tubuhnya sesaat dan tersenyum. "Tokugawa… atau lebih baik aku memanggil dirimu dengan nama Ieyasu?," Matsunaga bangun dari duduknya lalu dengan kasar menarik wajahku. Jarak di antara wajah kami begitu dekat. "Jika kamu bersikap baik, akan kuberikan hadiah khusus untukmu…"

"Apa maksudmu, Matsunaga?!"

Matsunaga mendekatkan dan melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada tubuh kecil Mitsunari, sedangkan tangan kirinya menyentuh bagian lain milik Mitsunari. Suara desahan dan teriakan kecil kembali melintas di telingaku. Mitsunari kini menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kananku dengan kedua tangannya yang dia lingkarkan pada leherku.

Di tengah desahannya, terdengar perlahan Mitsunari berkata, "...ma-maaf… maafkan aku, Ieyasu..."

"Mitsunari…," kucoba beberapa kali menggerakan lengan tanganku untuk melepaskan ikatan namun sia-sia. Sungguh aku tidak mengerti mengapa kedua tanganku tidak bertenaga seperti biasanya.

"Matsunaga! Cepat lepaskan sekarang!," seru seiring mencoba melepaskan ikatan tanganku.

"Tidak aku sangka, kamu suka berbicara, Ieyasu…"

Matsunaga mengambil salah satu kain putih yang tidak jauh dari posisi kami, memasukannya ke dalam mulutku. Otomatis tidak ada sepatah kata yang dapat aku lontarkan kepada dirinya. Hanya suara geraman yang dapat aku berikan kepada dirinya.

Puas dengan membungkam mulutku, Matsunaga menarik rambut silver Mitsunari dengan kasar. "Keluarkan suaramu, Mitsunari. Tunjukan pada Ieyasu bahwa suaramu sangat merdu…"

Mitsunari menggeleng panik dengan kedua matanya yang mengarah kepadaku. Air mata mengalir semakin deras seiring Matsunaga menggerakkan tangan kirinya dengan cepat. Tangan kanan Matsunaga berjalan menuju leher Mitsunari. Jari-jari Matsunaga yang kurus dan panjang, memaksa Mitsunari untuk membuka mulut dan mengeluarkan suara.

"He-hentikan…"

Matsunaga terus memainkan gerakan tangannya hingga tidak lama kemudian tubuh Mitsunari bergetar hebat dan tubuhnya bertumpu kepadaku. Pakaianku yang sudah lusuh kini basah dengan cairan tubuh Mitsunari.

" _Matsunaga, Hentikan! Hentikan sekarang juga!",_ teriakku yang hanya terdengar sebagai sebuah geraman.

"Oh, Ieyasu? Kamu tidak sabar untuk bergabung denganku, huh?" Aku menggeleng namun tidak ditanggapi oleh Matsunaga. "Baiklah. Arahkan tubuhmu kesini, Mitsunari."

Matsunaga menarik pinggang kecil Mitsunari dan mengembalikan dalam posisi semula. Lalu mendorong kedua bahu Mitsunari hingga dia duduk tersungkur. Permainan di lanjutkan dengan Matsunaga membuka celana panjangku!

"...!" aku memberontak dengan kedua lutut yang aku rapatkan. Beberapa kali aku mendorong Mitsunari dengan lengan kakiku sebagai tanda penolakan.

"Tenang saja, Ieyasu. Kamu akan senang menerima ini."

Tidak hanya celana luar, namun seluruh kain penutup tubuhku di buka paksa oleh Matsunaga. Setelah itu, Matsunaga kembali menarik rambut Mitsunari dari belakang dan mendorongnya mendekati belahan kakiku. Sesaat kedua mataku serta Mitsunari saling bertemu. Tidak hanya dirinya, akupun tidak ingin melakukan hal seperti ini…

"Buka mulutmu, Mitsunari." Mitsunari menggeleng dan melawan. "Sepertinya kamu memang ingin bermain kasar, ya?" Mitsunari yang tidak bertenaga, dengan mudah wajah kurusnya di cengkeram oleh Matsunaga. Membuka mulut Mitsunari dengan paksa dan memenuhi seluruh rongga dengan bagian tubuhku.

"Hati-hati dengan gigimu, Mitsunari. Kamu tidak ingin melukai Ieyasu, bukan?" ucap Matsunaga dan dilanjutkan dengan tawa lebar.

Matsunaga menggerakkan kepala Mitsunari dengan mendorong dan menjambaknya. Setiap kali kucoba untuk melepaskan diri, semakin kasar Matsunaga menarik rambut Mitsunari. Gejolak di tubuhku yang terpojok juga semakin tak tertahankan. Tubuh yang tidak bisa menahan kelembutan serta kehangatan mulut Mitsunari, mau tidak mau aku mengeluarkan cairan tubuhku dengan deras. Matsunaga menahan kepala Mitsunari sehingga seluruh cairan memenuhi mulutnya.

Kedua mata Mitsunari terbuka lebar, kedua tangannya memukul-mukul lengan kakiku serta batuk panjang yang mirip seperti muntah. Cairan milikku ditelan bulat-bulat oleh Mitsunari.

" _Maafkan aku, Mitsunari…"_

Mitsunari masih batuk tersedak dengan sisa cairan yang keluar dari sudut mulutnya, Matsunaga kembali menarik pinggang Mitsunari dan memasukan bagian tubuhnya. Spontan Mitsunari kembali berteriak! Kedua tangan Mitsunari mencengkeram bahuku sebagai tumpuan dirinya. Seiring gerakan di percepat, teriakan serta desahan semakin keras keluar dari mulutnya.

"I-ieyasu…! Hentikan ini!" Mitsunari mengulum bibir tipisnya tanda bahwa dia tidak menikmati dan ingin segera mengakhirinya. Gerakan serta hentaman tubuh Matsunaga yang begitu keras, membuat tubuh Mitsunari terjatuh diatas tubuhku.

"He-hentikan… Jangan lanjutkan…" ucap Mitsunari di tengah desahan serta teriakan.

Keberuntungan masih berpihak denganku! Kain penutup pada mulutku terlepas dan kini aku dapat kembali berbicara dengan bebas. Langsung saja akupun berteriak. "Lepaskan Mitsunari, Matsunaga! Lepaskan dia sekarang! Bukankah aku orang yang kamu benci, Matsunaga?! Lepaskan Mitsunari dan bunuhlah diriku!"

Mendengar teriakanku, Mitsunari terhentak dan menggeleng cepat.

"...aku yang salah, Ieyasu. Bukan kamu.. a-aku.. ak-"

Gerak tubuh Matsunaga semakin dipercepat sehingga Mitsunari tidak dapat menahan suara desahan serta gejolak dalam tubuhnya. Dalam hitungan menit, kurasakan cairan lengket keluar membasahi tubuhku. Wajah Mitsunari terlihat sangat memerah dan pucat. Matsunaga yang belum puas, kembali menggerakan tubuhnya sehingga Mitsunari kembali berteriak.

Mitsunari melingkarkan tangannya pada leherku dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Air mata dan liur mengalir deras di atas permukaan kulitku. Mitsunari terus menggeram dan mendesah, meminta Matsunaga untuk segera mengakhiri permainan ini. Tetapi sekali lagi, Matsunaga tidak memperdulikan ucapan Mitsunari.

Kurang dari 5 menit, Mitsunari kembali mengeluarkan cairan diatas perutku.

Matsunaga memberikan jarak antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Mitsunari, "Mitsunari, sesuai dengan janjiku. Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu karena aku sangat menyukaimu, Mitsunari…" kedua tangan Matsunaga memegang pinggang Mitsunari. "...dan Ieyasu, inilah bukti bahwa aku tidak akan bermain sendirian…"

Panik dan bingung menjadi satu. Salah satu tangan Matsunaga menyentuh bagian bawah tubuhku, menekannya lalu tiba-tiba saja diarahkan pada bagian belakang tubuh Mitsunari. Tanpa sepatah kata, bagian tubuhku memenuhi tubuh Mitsunari.

Kedua mata dan mulut Mitsunari terbuka lebar. Suara geraman ataupun teriakan tidak keluar dari mulutnya. Mitsunari sudah tidak berdaya dan tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa untuk melindungi tubuh kecilnya. Hanya suara kecilnya mengucap ' Ieyasu ' dengan terbatah-batah.

"Bagaimana Mitsunari? Apakah kamu senang? Pada akhirnya kamu dapat merasakan tubuh orang yang kamu sayangi…"

Mitsunari kembali menggeleng dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahuku. Ketidakberdayaan serta isak tangis, seperti anak kecil yang tersesat dan pasrah dengan keadannya. Segukan air mata Mitsunari terdengar dan terasa jelas olehku.

Matsunaga menggerakan tubuh Mitsunari sehingga desahan mulai keluar dari mulutnya. Lingkaran kedua tangannya pada leherku semakin dieratkan. Tidak sampai mencekik tetapi cukup membuat aku mengerti bagaimana sakit dan kecewa pada dirinya.

"Mitsunari…" lirihku, berusaha untuk menatap dirinya dan meyakinkan diri bahwa kesadaran serta keberadaan dirinya masih hadir.

Mitsunari tidak menjawab apa-apa. Suara eraman serta desahan yang terus mengalir keluar secara terus menerus. "Sepertinya Mitsunari sudah mulai terbiasa dan menikmati permainan ini, Ieyasu."

"Hentikan ini semua, Matsunaga!"

"Tapi kamu juga menyukai permainan ini, bukan, Ieyasu?"

Tidak ada sepatah kata yang dapat aku katakan untuk membalas pernyataannya. Walau hati mengatakan tidak, tetapi tubuh serta pikiranku berkata lain. Menikmati permainan ini bersama dengan Mitsunari adalah salah satu keinginan yang belum bisa disampaikan secara langsung. Namun tetap saja, aku ingin mengatakan perasaan dan pemikiran ini secara langsung. Tidak dengan cara kejam seperti ini.

"Tidak ada jawaban, Ieyasu? Berarti aku berkata benar, bukan?," Matsunaga tersenyum lebar, tanda akan kemenangannya. "Sayangnya, Ieyasu, aku tidak ingin melepaskan Mitsunari kepadamu. Jadi, izinkan aku untuk ikut bersama dalam permainan kalian."

"A-apa maksudmu, Matsunaga?!"

Tubuhku yang masih berada didalam Mitsunari serta dirinya yang masih terdiam tanpa kata, Matsunaga menghentikan gerak tubuh Mitsunari, lalu mendorong tubuhku ke samping sehingga posisiku tertidur dengan Mitsunari berada diatasku. Matsunaga mendorong tubuh Mitsunari dengan kasar tanpa melepaskan ikatan bawah tubuh kami.

Mitsunari yang sebelumnya terdiam, mendadak kembali berteriak dan kurasakan cengkeraman kedua tangannya pada kedua bahuku. "A-apa yang kamu lakukan?!," teriak perlahan Mitsunari.

"Aku hanya melakukan persiapan, Mitsunari."

Arah pandangku tidak jelas karena tertutup tubuh Mitsunari. Sesaat kulihat Matsunaga mengambil sesuatu dan tangannya menyentuh tubuh Mitsunari. Belum sempat aku berteriak, kurasakan cairan dingin menyentuh tubuh belakangku. Dilanjutkan kurasakan sesuatu menyentuh dan memasuki tubuhku. Kini tidak hanya Mitsunari, akupun ikut berteriak.

"Ma-matsunaga! Hentikan ini!," teriakku.

Kedua kakiku serta tanganku yang masih terikat membuatku sulit untuk menghindar. Suara nyaring Mitsunari dan diriku memenuhi ruangan Matsunaga. Setiap kali Matsunaga memasukan jarinya, tubuhku terhentak dan diikuti teriakan dan cengkeraman Mitsunari. Permainan ini terus berlanjut hingga cairan tubuhku keluar didalam tubuh Mitsunari.

Tubuh Mitsunari yang sudah tidak berdaya dengan diriku yang tidak bertenaga. Tanpa mengalami kesulitan, Matsunaga mendorong tubuhku kesamping dan melepaskan ikatan tanganku. Sekilas aku berfikir bahwa permainan ini sudah berakhir. Tetapi aku salah besar.

Matsunaga kembali menggerakan pinggang Mitsunari dan membuat Mitsunari serta diriku kembali menggeram. Tiba-tiba saja kurasakan sesuatu yang cukup kasar menyentuh kulit tubuhku.

Jangan-jangan…

"Ma-matsunaga! Apa yang kamu lakukan?!" Tidak hanya diriku, Mitsunari juga mengatakan hal yang sama.

Matsunaga tersenyum dan tertawa. "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku ingin masuk ke dalam permainan kalian?"

Masuk kedalam permainan ini? Apa yang kamu pikirkan, Matsunaga?! Bukankah kamu menyukai Mitsunari? Atau kamu melakukan ini karena ingin membalas dendam kepadaku? Kumohon, Matsunaga… lepaskan Mitsunari… Jangan buat dirinya menderita lebih dari ini…

 **~~~~~ Ishida Mitsunari ~~~~~**

Tenggorokan… wajah… kedua mata… dan seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit semua. Pikiran serta kepala sudah tidak dapat dikendalikan. Tubuhku bukan milikku lagi. Tidak ada yang dapat aku lindungi ataupun kulakukan. Rasa sakit dan lelah membuat aku pasrah akan nyawaku.

Jatuh ke dalam pelukan Ieyasu adalah keinginan dan harapan lama di dalam benakku. Menghabiskan waktu dan hari bersama-sama dengan tenang dan menyenangkan. Semua itu hilang begitu saja dalam hitungan detik.

Air mata masih keluar dari sudut mata, deru jantung dan nafas yang masih belum stabil, serta rasa sakit pada masih terasa dengan jelas. Bagian tubuh Ieyasu masih berada didalam tubuhku, tetapi kurasakan sesuatu yang lainnya memaksa masuk.

"Ja-jangan…! Mu-mustahil! Hentikan!"

Tubuhku kembali terhentak dan teriakan kembali keluar dari mulutku. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa dari sebelumnya. Kepala serta tubuh seperti terbelah dua. Kugerakan kedua kakiku sebagai penolakan dan berusaha untuk menghindar. Namun tangan dingin Matsunaga masih mencengkeram pinggangku. Dalam detik berikutnya, sebuah hentakan keras memasuki tubuh.

"SAKIT! HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN!"

Sesaat arah pandanganku menjadi gelap. Air mata kembali mengalir dengan deras.

"Ieyasu.. Ieyasu… tolong aku! TOLONG AKU IEYASU!"

Aku mencengkeram apa yang ada dihadapanku untuk melawan rasa sakit pada tubuh belakangku. Menggigit bibir, menggerakan kedua kaki dan kepalaku. Rasa sakit, pusing dan lelah sudah mengontrol seluruh tubuhku.

"Ieyasu… Ieyasu…"

Mendadak Ieyasu meraih wajahku dan bibir kami saling bertautan. Kututup kedua mataku dan menikmati kehangatan bibir Ieyasu. Untuk beberapa detik, tubuhku mulai tenang namun rasa sakit kembali aku rasakan ketika Matsunaga kembali menghentakkan tubuhnya.

Setiap kali Matsunaga memasuki tubuhku, mulutku terbuka lebar dan mendesah.

"Tidak. Tidak! Lepaskan!"

"Bukankah kamu menikmatinya, Mitsunari?," ucap Matsunaga yang masih menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak! Sakit! Sakit, Matsunaga! Lepaskan! Lepaskan sekarang juga!" Ketahanan kedua lenganku terlepas dan kueratkan genggaman tanganku pada Ieyasu. "I-ieyasu… sudah… sudah cukup…"

"Suara yang merdu, Mitsunari!," seru Matsunaga.

"Hen-hentikan semua ini, Matsunaga!," teriak Ieyasu.

Kurasakan Matsunaga menarik dan menggendong tubuhku dari belakang. Gerakannya semakin di percepat, cukup membuat pandanganku semakin kabur. Rasa pusing dan air mata yang menjadi satu membuatku tidak dapat fokus dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Hentikan, Matsunaga!," Ieyasu berusaha untuk menarik tubuhku namun dihalang Matsunaga dengan salah satu kakinya yang diletakkan di atas tangan Ieyasu. Ieyasu yang juga tidak bertenaga, hanya dapat mengikuti permainan Matsunaga.

"Bagaimana, Mitsunari? Menyenangkan, bukan?"

Tidak ada sepatah kata yang dapat dikeluarkan untuk membalas. Menggelengkan kepala serta suara geraman yang dapat kuberikan sebagai ganti jawaban. Aku sudah tidak mengerti dan berfikir apa yang harus aku lakukan. Pikiranku sudah kacau. Hanya satu hal yang kuinginkan…

 _Bunuh aku sekarang…_

Matsunaga yang menggendongku dari belakang, salah satu tangannyamenyentuh tubuhku sehingga aku kembali berteriak. Gejolak dalam tubuhku semakin kacau dan cairan tubuhku ingin segera aku keluarkan. Tetapi genggaman tangan Matsunaga dipererat, membuat rasa sakit pada tubuh semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ma-matsunaga! Lepaskan!," seruku terbatah-batah. "Bi-biarkan aku… biarkan aku mengeluarkannya…"

"Tidak Mitsunari. Aku tidak izinkan."

"Me-mengapa…," aku kembali sesegukan dan berusaha menahan sakit. Akhirnya kembali kukatakan kata-kata langka dari mulutku. "Ku-kumohon, Matsunaga… biarkan aku melepaskannya… kumohon… aku sudah tidak kuat..."

Kucengkeram lengan kakiku untuk menahan gejolak tubuhku baik dari dalam ataupun diluar. Berkali-kali kumohon kepada Matsunaga dan akhirnya genggaman tangannya dilepas. Dalam hitungan detik, cairan tubuh keluar banyak membasahi tubuh Ieyasu.

Tidak hanya itu, kurasakan gerakan tubuh Matsunaga serta Ieyasu yang dipercepat sehingga dalam hitungan menit perutku terasa panas. Cairan tubuh mereka berdua bercampur menjadi satu memenuhi tubuhku.

Tubuh kurusku yang sudah tidak bertenaga, jatuh terhempas di sisi dalam sofa. Beruntung tangan besar Ieyasu dapat menahan tubuhku sehingga diriku tidak melewati tubuhnya dan terjatuh. Deru nafas dan jantung yang tidak teratur, arah pandanganku yang kosong serta air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir. Jiwa dalam tubuhku sudah hancur berantakan.

Tangan dingin Ieyasu menyentuh wajahku dan menyeka air mataku. Tidak ada sepatah kata keluar dari mulutnya. Hanya mendekapkan tubuhku pada dirinya.

"Apa kamu sudah puas, Matsunaga? Sudah puaskah kamu menyiksa kami? Bisakah kamu berhenti menyiksa kami, Matsunaga?," ucap Ieyasu dengan lemas dan pasrah.

Dari sudut mataku, Matsunaga mengambil selembar kain dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya. "Aku bosan dengan kalian. Aku kesal dengan kedekatan kalian. Aku muak melihat kedekatan kalian!"

Matsunaga menarik dengan kasar salah satu tanganku yang sudah tidak bertenaga. Menarikku seperti seorang anak kecil yang mengambil salah satu koleksi bonekanya dan menariknya diatas lantai. Sudah tidak perduli dengan apa yang terjadi padaku, Ieyasu bangkit dengan terbatah-batah, menepis tangan Matsunaga dan meringkuk dengan tubuhku yang berada dibawah tubuhnya.

"Mitsunari itu milikku, Tokugawa Ieyasu!"

"Tidak! Dia itu bukan milikmu! Tidak akan!" balas Ieyasu.

Matsunaga melayangkan sebuah tendangan pada Ieyasu seiring menarik tanganku. Tangan kanan dilingkarkan sebagai bantalan pada kepalaku, sedangkan tangan satunya berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Matsunaga. Tubuhnya sendiri di jadikan pelindung tubuhku.

 _Ieyasu… biarkan aku pergi.. Jangan lukai dirimu seperti ini…_

Matsunaga terus menendang Ieyasu hingga kusadari cairan merah jatuh disisi wajahku. Aku kumpulkan tenaga yang tersisa, menepis tangan Matsunaga dan memeluk Ieyasu sehingga tubuh kami berdua terkena tendangan Matsunaga.

"Aku muak melihat kalian berdua!"

Matsunaga melayangkan tendangan terakhirnya yang cukup keras, membuat posisi kami bergeser dan tersungkur lemah. Langkah kaki Matsunaga terdengar semakin jauh dan suara pintu terkunci rapat-rapat. Untuk pertama kalinya diriku dapat bernafas lega.

"I-ieyasu…" kupaksakan diriku untuk menarik tubuh Ieyasu yang tersungkur disisiku. Air mata kembali keluar namun air mata ini dikarenakan rasa sakit hati dan sedih atas ketidak mampuanku dalam melindungi dirinya. "Ieyasu… Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku… maafkan ak-"

Ieyasu menarik dan memelukku ke dalam dekapannya. Terdengar dengan jelas deru jantungnya yang berdetak cepat di telingaku. Selain itu kusadari Ieyasu menangis dalam keheningan.

"Mitsunari… maaf aku tidak dapat menolongmu. Maaf membiarkanmu menderita seperti ini. Maafkan aku, Mitsunari…," ucap Ieyasu di tengah tangisannya.

Kami berdua bangun dari posisi tidur kami dengan duduk bersandar pada sofa dan kembali memeluk satu sama lain. Air mata kami berdua menggantikan seluruh teriakan dan kata-kata kasar yang ingin kami ucapkan. Tidak ada yang salah dan tidak ada seorangpun yang perlu dimaafkan.

Namun untuk saat ini… Tangis dalam keheningan cukup menjadi perantara dalam melampiaskan rasa sedih, kesal, maupun kecewa.

 **-ENDING-**

 **A/N : Terima kasih atas waktunya untuk membaca cerita ini.**


End file.
